


The Best Way to Make an Adviser Eat Is To Feed Him

by AdviserOfImladris (orphan_account)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Erestor is tired, Fluff, Glorfindel decides not to ravish him tonight, M/M, and gets food instead, sleepy feeding commences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AdviserOfImladris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor hasn't eaten. Again. Glorfindel had planned for a delicious night of love-making, but now he's not going to make Erestor any more tired than he already is. Something else delicious commences... No smut (sorry), definitely slash, m/m. With all those warnings, I can assume you want to read it now! ;D Oh, and mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Way to Make an Adviser Eat Is To Feed Him

“Tra-la-la-lally, here down in the valley,” chirped Lindir as he trotted past Glorfindel in the hallway. Glorfindel gave the brown-haired minstrel the most perplexed look he could muster. “What is that song?”

“It’s one of my newest compositions,” Lindir said brightly. “Lord Elrond asked me to stop writing depressing love songs, so I decided to make a song to welcome visitors to Imladris!” He beamed happily and continued prancing down the corridor, starting his song again. “O! Tril-lil-lil-lolly, the valley is jolly! Ha-ha!”

Glorfindel groaned. That was something that could never be unheard. He went on his way – his destination happened to be his and Erestor’s chambers, where he planned to throw himself on the bed and wait until Erestor got there. The sun was almost gone, but Erestor probably wouldn’t be done with his work in the study for another hour or more, so Glorfindel decided that he was going to take a short nap while he waited.

He had missed Erestor at supper – something about a mix-up with the new grains from a village about a hundred leagues away – but Glorfindel was planning on making up for it. After all, what was better after a hard day’s worth of training young warriors, than welcoming his lover back to his rooms with a ready grin and an open mind?

Well…’mind’ wasn’t the first thing that he thought of.

Glorfindel, reaching his rooms, promptly tossed his shoes in the corner, which he knew would greatly annoy Erestor when he got back, then loosened the ties of his jerkin and tunic and flopped upon the huge bed in their bedchambers. He rolled over and immediately fell asleep, deep blue eyes staring up at the ceiling in reverie.

He was rudely awoken by the door to his rooms slamming and a snapped curse resounding in the front room. Glorfindel blinked a few times to regain his equilibrium, then his grin appeared and he sat up. He could hear a grumble from Erestor, which wasn’t strange – it just meant his lover had had a taxing day, as usual, and was more than a little irritated.

“Glorfindel!”

The Balrog-slayer smirked when he heard his lover’s voice coming to him. It was laced with irritation. “Yes, love?” he inquired innocently, just loud enough for Erestor to hear him.

“You dropped your shoes beside the bathing chambers again,” Erestor complained, still out of sight.

“I did, didn’t I?” Glorfindel agreed, swinging his legs over the bed and going into the other room. He saw the adviser right away, balancing on one leg while he tried to tug his shoe off the other leg. Erestor’s dark hair was tightly braided, his chocolate brown eyes tight and annoyed. Glorfindel tilted his head, sensing that Erestor wasn’t just mildly exasperated this time. He was genuinely tired…hmm. Oh well, there went tonight’s plans. Glorfindel would never let his lover overexert himself if he was actually exhausted; there would just be no point in it. So, then, no wild, heady love-making tonight.

Erestor sighed, seating himself on a chair right next to him and returning to trying to yank the shoe off. He growled in irritation, jerking fiercely on the laces, and Glorfindel smiled in amusement before moving to his side.

“Here, kitten, let me try,” he said softly, kneeling beside the adviser and gently tugging on Erestor’s hands for him to let go. Erestor did so reluctantly, but let Glorfindel lift his shod foot and unravel the wound laces. It took him only a few moments, then he slid the shoe off Erestor’s foot and started on the other one. That took him even less time, and he tossed it over his shoulder where it landed near his own shoes.

Erestor, oddly, didn’t look too irritated at that, but rather sighed heavily and closed his eyes, reaching down and twisting his slender fingers in Glorfindel’s golden locks. Glorfindel let his lover play with his hair for a while, twisting and tugging gently, and enjoyed it as well, before he stood slowly, pulling Erestor up with him.

“Now, what’s wrong?” Glorfindel inquired, pulling Erestor against his broad chest and tucking the adviser’s dark head under his chin. Erestor resisted for only a brief second, then he relaxed and rested on Glorfindel, his arms wrapping around him.

“What makes you think anything is wrong?” Erestor asked, still having enough energy to slightly play coy.

“I just know,” is all Glorfindel would say, providing no other explanation. “Are you tired?”

“Yes, I am,” Erestor admitted, and lifted his right leg slightly to run his foot along Glorfindel’s bare ankle. He tilted his head back and gave his lover a weary, but mischievous look. “Are you tired?”

“Nope,” Glorfindel said, and considered something, then frowned. “Love, have you eaten supper?”

“…Maybe,” Erestor said after a long, but not awkward, silence. Glorfindel chuckled, his broad chest rumbling. “That means no, with you. What about lunch?”

“My assistant brought me a bread roll,” Erestor said primly, “and a glass of water.”

“That’s all?” Glorfindel sounded horrified. “You must be starving!”

“Actually, I’m –” Erestor’s protest was cut off by a rumbling sound emanating from his stomach.

“Sounds like your appetite isn’t satisfied,” Glorfindel said, pulling back and giving Erestor a mischievous wink.

“Oh, I’m well,” Erestor said flippantly. His dark, hooded eyes betrayed his weariness though. Glorfindel chuckled and tapped his lover’s nose. “Kitten, you’d say you were fine if you had just broken a leg.”

Erestor didn’t disagree, Glorfindel noted, but rather hummed and moved closer, wrapping his arms around Glorfindel and burying his face in the folds of his tunic, breathing in his lover’s heady fragrance. “Love you,” he murmured, his voice muffled by the shirt.

“And I you,” Glorfindel returned. He nestled Erestor’s head up underneath his chin, staring at the wall opposite him with blue eyes considering something. After a long moment, he grunted in decision and disentangled Erestor, who whimpered in disapproval. “Sorry,” Glorfindel said, and pressed a sweet kiss to Erestor’s lips before smoothly tugging on his ebony, silky-soft hair and smiling. “Why don’t you take a bath – I’m going to fetch something.”

“Fine,” Erestor agreed reluctantly. Dark eyelashes fluttered over his onyx eyes, drooping in weariness. Taking that as another sign he should continue, Glorfindel clasped Erestor’s shoulder and spun him around, patting him on the rear as he went toward the bathing chambers. Erestor shot an annoyed look over his shoulder, but Glorfindel just grinned amicably and started for the door to the hall.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

“Erestor,” Glorfindel called, maneuvering into their chambers and kicking the door shut behind him. He was balancing two platters of food in each hand, fruits, bread, and meat piled on top. “Are you done yet?”

“Getting in my night-robe,” the reply floated back. Usually that was a herald for Glorfindel to immediately head for the bathing chambers and make good use of the floor, the wall, or the edge of the bathtub, usually, but not this time. Tonight, he was going to do something else. It was time to show his lover that he actually appreciated all the hard work he did, all week, every day, for Imladris. Now was a good time, since Glorfindel seriously doubted that Erestor would feel up to any strenuous activities this night. Maybe tomorrow morning, but not tonight, if he had judged the fatigue in Erestor’s rich brown eyes correctly.

“Come out whenever you’re done,” Glorfindel said absent-mindedly, crossing the room to set the food plates on the hearth beside the fireplace. Grabbing an assortment of soft, thick furs from the bed, he arranged them into a huge fluffy mound, just the right size for two elves. He pulled the platters within reach of the fur pile. Then he rummaged around in the drawers of Erestor’s bookshelf for a few minutes until he heard the door to the bathing chamber close.

Glorfindel straightened up immediately, almost guiltily, and turned to smile at his lover. Erestor, black hair lying damp down his back, stood beside the door. He didn’t say anything, just looked at the comfortable seat and food next to the fireplace, and gave Glorfindel a tired smile.

“Come on, you’re going to rest,” Glorfindel announced, moving toward Erestor and guiding him to the area he had set up. He seated himself first, burrowing his legs into the furs, then tugged Erestor down to join him, pulling the adviser up against the side of his chest. Erestor hummed in contentment and rested his head sideways against Glorfindel’s shoulder, smiling softly.

“What’s this all about?” Erestor inquired, wrapping his left arm around Glorfindel’s waist and resting the other hand in his lap. Glorfindel laughed. “I need an excuse to spoil my favorite little darkling elf?”

“I’m not little,” grumbled Erestor half-playfully, then gave the food just out of reach an eager look. “Sleep after supper?” he asked, just to make sure.

Glorfindel nodded and stretched out his arm to snag a handful of grapes, which he held loosely in one hand while pressing another kiss to the top of Erestor’s wet black hair. “Yes. First, though, I want to feed you. You get so little food as it is – I know I taste good, meleth, but you don’t have to satisfy yourself with me. Time for some real food, hm?”

Erestor rolled his eyes and turned his head just enough to give Glorfindel a little nip in the shoulder, but the warrior just grinned.

“Grape?” asked Glorfindel politely, and raised one juicy purple fruit to his lover’s lips. Erestor hesitated for a moment, then leaned forward and pulled it out of Glorfindel’s fingers, chewing only a few times before swallowing it with a blissful look on his face.

“Good?” Glorfindel inquired, grinning even more.

“Good,” Erestor agreed, and used his tongue to sweep the next grape into his mouth. Glorfindel waited until he was done chewing, then stuck another up against his lips and pressed slightly until he accepted it. Within only a few minutes, the purple grapes were all gone, but apricots, light bread, pomegranates and apricots, and some pieces of chopped meat that decorated the plate still remained.

Glorfindel started on the pomegranate seeds next, lifting one to Erestor’s delectable red lips and watching avidly until it was eaten and swallowed. He was tempted to claim that desirable mouth right now, but the food was – kind of – more important right now. At least for Erestor, it was.

“Think you can eat this bread?” Glorfindel asked teasingly, but Erestor didn’t even grace him with a retort.

“Hopefully,” his dark-haired lover said, and continued nibbling at the dainty feast Glorfindel literally brought to his lips. His eyes flickered shut more than a few times, but he managed to force them back open and smile reassuringly at Glorfindel. “Just tired,” he said quickly, and continued to swallow the delicious foods.

“I can see why,” Glorfindel murmured, and slipped a large piece of tender roast in Erestor’s mouth, waiting while he ate it. A few more pieces vanished between kissable lips, while Glorfindel fed him with one hand and ran his other hand down Erestor’s slender back. He rubbed soothing circles on Erestor’s lower back, and a yawn involuntarily escaped from Erestor.

“Sorry,” Erestor said, bringing a hand up wearily and covering his mouth. He blinked prettily, dark lashes fluttering over onyx eyes and pale skin, then looked up at Glorfindel. “Just a little more,” he said when he saw Glorfindel’s concerned expression.

“M’kay,” Glorfindel agreed after a moment, pulling a chunk of bread from the platter and letting Erestor nibble it out of his hand. “What did Elrond make you do that has you so tired?” he inquired smoothly, letting his hand drift a little lower. Erestor squirmed when Glorfindel’s hand crept across his buttocks, and Glorfindel squeezed naughtily but didn’t do any more than that.

“He didn’t actually,” Erestor finally said, licking his lips to clear them of any crumbs. Glorfindel watched approvingly when Erestor accepted a slice of mango, sucking into his mouth and swallowing. “I just decided that the garden work would need overseeing personally, so I went out there, and somehow the Master Gardener got me to help move the barrows for a few hours.”

“Oh, you poor thing,” Glorfindel sympathized, and then grinned when Erestor hmphed and gave him a little pinch on the leg.

“Don’t be smug, I already know you can lift more than me,” Erestor advised, opening his mouth to take another piece of bread.

“I can, can’t I?” Glorfindel said with a smirk. Erestor didn’t pinch him this time, just raised his eyes to give him a disapproving look. “You are a wicked lion,” he said.

Glorfindel laughed. “I’m a lion, then? But of course – and you’re my kitten.” He bent his head to nibble at Erestor’s lower lip, tasting the sweetness of the fruit, the heavy taste of the meat, and the slightly odd taste of the bread. Erestor sighed when Glorfindel placed little kisses on each part of his mouth, then gave the tip of his nose a soft peck, and when Erestor’s eyes fluttered close, gave his eyelids a kiss each.

Glorfindel grinned when he felt Erestor go limp in his arms. Glancing down, he saw that Erestor’s dark brown eyes were glazed over in reverie, his cheeks faintly flushed and hair lying damp against Glorfindel’s arms. Glorfindel reached out and snagged the last apricot piece, popped it in his own mouth, then pushed the platter away. After that, he gathered Erestor in his arms, his lover’s body soft and pliant, then stood carefully to edge over to the bed. Placing Erestor on the covers, he slid a few sheets over him, then trotted over to the rugs on the floor and picked up the plate. He left it right outside the door, on the small table in the hallway meant specifically for that purpose. The furs on the floor he left there, simply pulling his clothes off and abandoning them in a heap next to the bed.

Now he was done. Leaving his hair unbound and free – it would certainly be tangled in the morning, but that was how he always left it – Glorfindel climbed on the bed, his weight pressing into it. He slipped under the sheets beside Erestor, then turned on his side and pulled Erestor into his arms. His lover’s pale form was light, barely a weight as he slept. Glorfindel propped himself up on one elbow long enough to gaze down into Erestor’s face, relaxed in sleep and his perfect mouth tilted in an unconscious smile. Glorfindel leaned down to place a small kiss to that mouth before he lay down again, letting Erestor rest halfway on top of him.

“Good night, kitten,” Glorfindel said quietly. His voice echoed softly in the room, then Glorfindel smiled and let his eyes drift into sleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Consequences of Waking Glorfindel Early](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602883) by [AdviserOfImladris (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AdviserOfImladris)




End file.
